fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Miki Kanzaki
|name=Miki Kanzaki |kanji= |romanji= |race=Human |birthday=September 11 |age=17 |gender=Female |height= |weight= |eyes=Blue |hair=Red |blood type= |unusual features= |affiliation= Silent Town Guild |previous affiliation= |occupation=Mage |previous occupation= |team= |partner= Rina Black |base of operations= |relatives= Anastasia da Lucca (Adopted Mother,deceased) Rina Black (Younger Adopted Sister) |marital status=Engaged |alias=Miki-chan (By Rina Black) Miki-san (By Iris Inoue ) |magic= }} Miki Kanzaki is an S-Class mage and member of Silent Town Guild .She is also Rina Black 's adoptive sister . Appearance. Miki is a young,mature lady with red hair with blue eyes.She has short hair but after the time skip it grew.When she was younger,Miki tied her hair in a ponytail. Personality Before the age of 12,Miki was just like her best friend Iris Inoue .A very rebellious girl who plays the guitar, a fan of Rock and Heavy metal music.Although Miki changed and had a grudge against dragons. Miki is an energetic and a lively,kind girl who acts like an older sister figure to the members of Silent Town Guild .Miki's kindness was shown when Iris was fighting and insulting Natsu Dragneel. Despite her grudge against dragons and thinking the pink haired boy with the red dragon who killed Anastasia was Natsu and Igneel,she stood up for Natsu and told Iris to stop fighting/insulting him. She acted this way when she was a child and was more mature than the younger members of her guild. Miki always portrays a humble and gentle mood.She is a very sociable person,often arranging functions. Miki isn't afraid to stand up to anybody.She is an animal lover and is very knowledge able about them,especially cats.The reason of her personality is because of her younger adoptive sister Rina Black ,who she has been raising by herself since the age of 12. Miki enjoys cooking and is very good as it.She has took cooking classes from Shinji Hibari and has competed with him. Despite all of this, Miki hides an insecure and dark side. She believes life is useless and the world is cold,cruel and horrible. Miki has a fear of people abandoning since as a baby she was found in the mountains by Anastasia da Lucca that her biological parents didn't want her.However, sometime between the time-skip a man proposed to Miki which ceased her insecure side and made her more happier as well as a few different views of life/the world. History As a baby Miki was found in the mountains by Professor Anastasia da Lucca outside her laboratory.When Anastasia met Miki she decided to adopt her as her daughter.Two years later when Anastasia brought Miki to investigate a town,they met another baby whose parents were murdered when the town was attacked.Anastasia adopted that baby and gave her the name Rina Black which made Rina Miki's adopted sister.The three of them lived together in Anastasia's laboratory for 10 years as family with Anastasia's subordinates. Although by the age of 12 a red dragon came to the mountains.It attacked as well as destroy the laboratory and killed Anastasia's subordinates. Miki and Rina were terrified so Anastasia took them and hid.Eventually,the red dragon found them.It grabbed Rina but Miki pushed her sister and allowed the red dragon to grab her instead.It crushed her but Anastasia shot the dragon with a gun and it let Miki go in pain.In return,the red dragon crawled Anastasia in front of Miki and Rina as they watched their mother died. The red dragon started a fire and burned the place.After the attack,Miki and Rina were crying and comforting each other Miki looked up to the sky and saw the red dragon.She cursed at it and saw a pink haired boy sleeping on it.Soon Miki and Rina decided to leave the mountains but still kept contact with Anastasia's subordinates.The incident changed the girls lives forever. Before Miki and Rina left Anastasia's laboratory, Thompson (One of Anastasia's subordinates who loved her dearly and acted as a father figure to Miki and Rina) was worried about the girls and told Miki about Silent Town Guild .He told her that despite the rumors about Silent Town,the members are actually very kind and will treat each other as family. Miki liked the thought of it and told Rina,she agreed and the next day they went on a journey to Silent Town Guild .After a few hours,the girls reached Silent Town and became members. Synopsis Magic and Abilities Relationships Rina Black Despite Miki and Rina being adoptive sisters,they love and care for each other as real sisters. Miki is very protective of Rina,she would do anything for her sister's safety and would start rage if she knew Rina was in danger. Miki has scolded Rina a number of times for not addressing her as Miki-nee(Sister Miki) but instead Rina addresses her as Miki-chan. The reason for Miki's character was because of Rina,who she has been raising by herself since their adoptive mother passed away. Iris Inoue Miki and Iris started their friendship when they first met each other at Silent Town Guild as children.Soon they became best friends and they share a sister-like relationship,a similar relationship Miki has with her adoptive sister Rina Black .When Rina isn't around,Miki and Iris team up together and have a great amount of trust, respect, and loyalty for each other,they also give a great amount of emotional support.Iris looks up to Miki and sees her as an older sister,adressing her as Miki-san(Miss Miki) . Jasmin Hale Jasmin is characteristically similar to Miki, which provides a good friendship between them. Miki and Jasmin discuss their problems and look up to each other for advice.The two girls trust each other enough to tell the other about her past. Trivia Miki's appearance was from:Pre-Timeskip=Mishima Akane of Kämpfer Post-Timeskip=Kurisu Makise of Steins;Gate Child:=Akaza Akari of YuruYuri and Kyoko Sakura of Puella Magi Madoka Magica Miki's character came from Yuri Tokikago of Mawaru-Penguindrum and Ginevra Weasley of Harry Potter. Quotes Category:Ichihime-UsagiBara Category:Smillingflower Category:Silent Town Guild Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Female Category:Characters Category:AzuWen Category:Shimeru Sekai